<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the heart that fed by fundamentalBlue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692676">the heart that fed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/pseuds/fundamentalBlue'>fundamentalBlue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Steve Rogers, Dark Tony Stark, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), evilhusbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fundamentalBlue/pseuds/fundamentalBlue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stares across the couch and the bar at Tony. The man isn’t a shadow of what he once was, but his priorities are woefully misaligned. Steve is here to fix that. Steve is here to fix everything. Because otherwise? What a waste.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the heart that fed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstony/gifts">angstony</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We are terrible for one another, and yes we are a disaster. But tell me your heart doesn’t race for a hurricane, or a burning building. I’d rather die terrified, than live forever. - A Softer World</p><hr/>
<p>Contrary to outside expectations, Tony isn’t so narcissistic that he doesn’t pay attention to what’s around him. Sunny San Francisco is his today, and tomorrow? Who knows. He could be in every major city. But to do that, he’s got to deal with SHIELD. Which is not a problem, at least it fucking wasn’t until SHIELD used the cosmic cube to bring back a young and unfairly beautiful Captain America into working order once more. </p>
<p>Tony knows he’s the better version of himself. The spell that was used to change his so-called alignment was just a tool to open the door for Tony to be his most effective. And he is the best. What it hasn’t changed, is his deep-seated desire for Captain America. For example his former self, the weaker and less capable Tony, had never done a single thing to impinge on his friendship with Steve Rogers. He’d kept his pathetic school girl crush to himself and practically ate his self-esteem. </p>
<p>That’s not Tony anymore. </p>
<p>Tony Stark takes what the fuck he wants, when he wants it, and doesn’t <i>apologize</i> for his desires. Did God say he was sorry for creating humans? No. God made promises to his people, albeit foolish ones. Tony is anything but a fool. Why guarantee deliverance when you can monetize redemption? Salvation by subscription in the form of Extremis. </p>
<p>Not the version of Extremis he has, no. He may be benevolent and generous, but he’s a selfish God. There’s no room up here for anyone else. Well, there is room at his feet anyway. Particularly for Captain Handsome. </p>
<p>“Time to look beautiful for me, San Francisco.” The air is cool, crisp, and glides around him like water. The world is his, and it sings it with every whip of the wind on his face. </p>
<p>He flips the switch on his app, letting Extremis warp bodies into pliant and beautiful flesh. Flesh that he’s going to sample himself. Tony isn’t picky, and he’s certainly not monogamous. Besides, you can’t sell what you haven’t tried yourself. </p>
<p>After he’s done flying through the streets of the Bay Area, he heads home for some much-deserved relaxation. In the meantime, he’s humiliating a C-Grade villain while lounging on the water surrounded by his... product. These are his worshippers, his humble acolytes of Extremis. </p>
<p>Which is when Pepper comes to shit on things. </p>
<p>He’s lazing on an inflatable that holds about four people, if you’re ambitious, when rat snitch Pepper, the good time ruiner, shows up. Of course, she wants to talk, and Tony who doesn’t do that four-letter word, doesn’t want to. </p>
<p>So he makes her wait. </p>
<p>An hour. While being sandwiched between grade A Extremis. He wrenches the hair back on a well-muscled blond man, and thinks of Captain America, as another woman who he can’t see lays wet kisses down his sunscreen-covered back. That must taste disgusting but it’s not his mouth, so he couldn’t care less. The man in front of him is a perfect specimen, and he laves his tongue over a nipple to watch him shudder with wanton abandon. There’s nothing better than booze and a warm body. Well, maybe if it was Capsicle, then all of this would be elevated to a new level. </p>
<p>He shifts his hand down to clench at the hard length pressing up against his thigh, jerking it carelessly. The man groans and looks to latch onto Tony’s mouth, which the idiot should know that this is exactly like pretty woman, except in the end there’s no happy ending for all of these pathetic people. Tony dodges the lips and bites the meat of the man’s shoulder before shoving him away into the water. He pushes the woman behind him off as well before he paddles back to the shoreline for another drink. </p>
<p>Surveying the place, he gets some more sun as he outwaits Pepper’s patience. It’s hot and perfect today, in the way San Fran weather usually isn’t. </p>
<p>Pepper is incandescent when he finally finds his way inside and stares accusingly at his drink, which he takes a healthy gulp from just to spite her. </p>
<p>“Don’t you have any self-respect? You know you shouldn’t be drinking. You’re going to regret that.”</p>
<p>“I don’t regret the things I do. I mostly regret the things you do, like come here and give me disapproving looks. Do you have anything better for me?” </p>
<p>“I just want to know what you’re working on.”</p>
<p>“Symbiote liquid metal armor. It’s cool as fuck.” The shiny metal reaches for him, its slippery limbs outstretched to wrap around his arm and then his entire body. It’s fucking hot, to be honest. He turns himself on just by wearing it. Which, he hasn’t had sex in the suit—yet—but he’s going to.</p>
<p>“Tony, we need to address the Extremis app.” The suit slithers around his skin, caressing each inch with cool liquid metal, and it feels divine. This is what Odin must feel like before he smites someone.</p>
<p>“No, we don’t. What we need to do is look how amazing the chrome is on this and how pretty the lights make my profile look.” He admires himself in the mirror, the gleam of the armor sparkling wetly back at him. He’s stupidly beautiful.</p>
<p>“Do you have a thought in your head as to what this will do to people? Particularly when they can’t get ahold of it anymore?” Pepper is shouting behind him, saying something about people, and blah blah, their health, or whatever. </p>
<p>“How is that my problem? Paradise has a price tag, Pepper.” He stretches out his arm, the symbiote crawling with it, hovering in the air, orbiting his body as he settles into it completely. </p>
<p>“So this is about money?! What about the creation of an underclass of people that don’t have access to Extremis?” </p>
<p>“When is it not about money Pepper? The city isn’t going to stay beautiful for free. Watch.” All around him, the sheep he’s shepherded into the gates of heaven, fall, and turn into their former, uglier selves. Witnessing their tears of agonizing stupefaction is more fun than he expected, and he chuckles as he pulls out his phone and sets the price at $99.99 a day for Extremis. </p>
<p>He catches Pepper out of the corner of his eye looking on in horror. </p>
<p>“You can’t be serious Tony! I won’t stick around while you do this!”</p>
<p>“Well I’d hate to see you leave, but I kind of hate it when you’re here too.” Tony sighs, mournful. “Do you have any idea what these people will do to get perfection? I can’t wait to watch.” He slips the helmet over his head and launches himself towards the city, hoping for a glimpse of the feeding frenzy that’s about to start. </p>
<p>All around him the city is chaos. People are staggering in the streets, their bodies shrinking and expanding, turning back into the sad sacks of flesh they were before. </p>
<p>Tony is above all that. </p>
<p>His Extremis will never end and he’ll always be in peak fighting condition, his skin blemish-free, and the rest of his body as eternally youthful as he can look while still aging. </p>
<p>After he’s done drinking his fill of the suffering of the Bay Area’s citizens, he returns home to host a party for those wealthy enough to purchase Extremis on the daily. It’s a party to end all parties. And with a champagne glass in hand, he has a grand time as he tosses Daredevil into the water for having a shitty attitude. </p>
<p>Tony isn’t unsympathetic to those who want Extremis full-time. Well, he is lacking in empathy, but he knows how to play a crowd. They want more free Extremis. Tony wants more addicts for his product so they spend more money. He can make it happen, easily. </p>
<p>“Tomorrow I’ll be distributing Extremis for free wherever I am. Catch me on Castro Street!” The cheer that goes up from the audience fuels Tony. He has to admit that he deserves the adulation of the masses. </p>
<p>Things are going so well that he has time to imagine other pursuits. He taps into the cameras around SHIELD and looks for a particular blond as he slips from stream to stream. There’s good reasons for this, he knows. Captain America could put a damper on his plans, and he doesn’t want that. But the even better reason is that maybe it’s time to do something about his crush. </p>
<p>He’s not sure exactly what that is yet. But as he watches the good Captain trail after Maria with his shield, he thinks maybe he can bring the Captain to him. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Beasts. The lot of them. He wonders why he bothers, but for his self-acknowledged avarice. If God feels so strongly about greed that he’d make it one of the seven deadly sins, it’s probably because he wanted to reserve all the fun for himself. Though he’s thinking of dumping gluttony and sloth off that list. Leave it for the mere mortals to indulge in. </p>
<p>Now he’s bored and has a Teen Abomination <i>and</i> Daredevil to deal with. The first thing he does is fix Daredevil up with a cocktail of Extremis designed to give the man his sight back. Teen Abomination makes himself known by <i>wrecking</i> his house, which is a good deal since he’s the bait for SHIELD and as such, Captain America. </p>
<p>After that, Tony debuts his new security system without as much fanfare as he could muster. Yes, he went on the daily show, but honestly, the fact that he’s created an army of bot cameras that he’s connected to as if they’re limbs on his body should be news everywhere. No one has tech as half as hot as he does. </p>
<p>The accusations about privacy are laughable. If people think they had privacy before his drones were in place, they were fooling themselves. Tony is in every home, every crevice of technology. Does your fridge connect to your phone? Then as does Tony connect to you. This was just removing the thin veneer of illusory confidentiality. There is nothing Tony is not inside, nothing he doesn’t know. </p>
<p>Like Brad’s search history, or the fact that Daredevil just destroyed one of his drones for no discernable reason. That man is a pain in his ass. </p>
<p>No, Tony Stark can’t be left to his own devices, it seems. That’s when SHIELD shows up on his private property, finally. </p>
<p>As he speeds away from his interview to waylay SHIELD from making this any worse, he checks the cameras to see if Captain America has come along. Bingo. All muscle and patriotic duty. </p>
<p>Now that he’s confronted with the fact that he’s going to see Steve Rogers, he, like a dog that catches a car, has no idea what to do with him. But he’ll figure it out. He always does. </p>
<p>“Drop ‘em.” He pauses in front of their agents, holding a hand up high. </p>
<p>Maria Hill rockets down from the Helicarrier, and along with her, Captain America. The fancy Captain America now, all fixed, shiny and new. Tony is <i>so happy</i> he’s not an old man anymore. Not that Steve’s jawline didn’t look equally cutting when he was ninety-five, and Tony is not ashamed to say he could be attracted to an older man. Besides, Extremis would have fixed that. But look, he doesn’t even have to do anything and Captain America is back to being Captain Handsome! </p>
<p>“You are harboring the fugitive known as the Teen Abomination.” Maria looks <i>pissed</i>.</p>
<p>“Please don’t validate my idiot mutant child’s name. I’m working on keeping his self-esteem at acceptable levels.” He lets his mask bleed away as he flies up to meet Maria and they both settle down to the ground, for Steve’s sake, he presumes. He wonders how he can get the man in a shiny suit of his own. </p>
<p>“Hey!” Tony puts a finger up for silence at his big green puberty problem after the kid snaps at him.  </p>
<p>“Tony, we’ve been calling you repeatedly. He escaped SHIELD custody and caused immense amounts of damage.” Maybe she has a point on the ‘being angry’ thing. It wasn’t the greatest when the kid destroyed a part of his home either, but SHIELD’s problems weren’t his, and now that the kid has served one purpose, he’s thought of a few more. </p>
<p>“Well, maybe you should have had Captain America call.” Tony levels a wink at the grim-looking man beside Maria, “I’ll always have time for him.” </p>
<p>“Good, because we’re leaving him with you to monitor the situation, given that your actions lately have been more than questionable. However, we’re still taking the Teen Abomination into custody.”</p>
<p>“I had the warrant rescinded last night, Maria, just try me. You won’t like what happens.” </p>
<p>“Let me handle this, Maria.” Rogers put a hand on her shoulder, tilting his head in askance. “I think we can all agree that my presence should smooth things over. I can watch the boy from here, and deal with Stark.”</p>
<p>“And why would I let you in my house, Captain?” </p>
<p>“Because you want me there.” Now is that a flirtatious glance that Cap is throwing his way? Quite possibly. Tony didn’t know the good Captain was even capable of flirting. Bantering, yes. </p>
<p>“Hmm. good point. Ok fine, you can come, but Maria and her little dog and pony show stays the fuck away from me.” There’s more grumbling, but there’s not much SHIELD can do on his private property. They beam back up to their ship and leave a quiet and staid Captain America in their place. He wants to know what it would take to ruffle those feathers. He’s certainly done it before, but it’s been so long since Steve Rogers has been his youthful and serum’d self, Tony’s forgotten how to act around him. </p>
<p>He very much dislikes feeling wrong-footed. He thought he was done with that after his realignment, yet there’s something about Rogers that makes him off balance every time. Pesky, useless <i>feelings</i>, probably. </p>
<p>They walk into Tony’s living room, Rogers and the abominable teen trailing behind him. </p>
<p>“Ok, ground rules my dude. Don’t touch anything. Not a thing. It’s all mine and it’s all expensive. Cap, I don’t have to warn you off of my stuff, but some of this is irreplaceable.” The kid looks properly chastised and Tony thinks he won’t be starting shit any time soon. He has no idea what the kid wants or why he trusts Tony. He really, really shouldn’t be relying on Tony at all. </p>
<p>“I’ll sit down and wait.” Cap says. Tony walks over to his bar and snatches a bottle, which is sadly empty, before finding another and pouring himself a glass of… well, he thinks it’s whiskey. </p>
<p>“And not scold me about drinking? Who are you and what have you done with Mr. Self-righteous?” Captain looks exceedingly calm. It’s killing his vibe of being worry-free. </p>
<p>“A lot of things have changed Tony, but we’ll get to that.” Steve nods at Tony’s Resident Annoyance. </p>
<p>“Fine, yeah.” Tony feels off-balance with Cap just <i>sitting</i> there. Waiting. Like nothing is different or wrong. Tony knows he’s no longer entrapped by the quaint notions of his formally moral self, but Rogers doesn’t know, or he shouldn’t. “Ok second rule here, no angsty freakouts. You’re done pitching a fit. Also, that name. It has got to go. What’s your real one?”</p>
<p>“Jamie.” </p>
<p>“Ok, I don’t think that fits either. Let’s just shelve the issue for now. Now why don’t you toddle off downstairs while the adults talk.”</p>
<p>The kid goes without a word, and Tony is left with the finest specimen that mankind has ever known. </p>
<p>“Well then. What do you think we can get up to while the kid takes nap time?”</p><hr/>
<p>Steve stares across the couch and the bar at Tony. The man isn’t a shadow of what he once was, but his priorities are woefully misaligned. Steve is here to fix that. Steve is here to fix everything. Because otherwise? What a waste. </p>
<p>“I want us to talk. Like we always do.” Tony grins widely at the invitation and Steve waits calmly for Tony to launch into whatever sensuous and fascinating speech he has prepared. </p>
<p>“Ok, well talk. Tell me off for doing what I’m doing. Scold me. Make it scathing. I like it rough, baby.” Tony walks around the bar and sits on the top of the couch, one leg pulled up and the other still on the ground. </p>
<p>“You know, sometimes I’m jealous. You reinvent the rules. You change paradigms. You answer to no one, not even death. So I’m a little surprised that I see you looking to make money as though that’s what power is.” Steve stays serene, collected. It’s always been a weakness of Stark’s to poke and prod. His former self couldn’t admit that he enjoyed it that much, but Steve is of a different kind; he adores it. He wants Tony’s attention. </p>
<p>“No idea what you’re talking about sweet cheeks. Money is power.” Tony gestures with his full glass of liquor, but Steve can see the small lines of stress line around his mouth and eyes. Tony doesn’t like compliments, even when they’re veiled as accusations.</p>
<p>“You and I both know it’s not. Power is power.” Tony gets up and walks back over to the bar, reflexively grabbing the bottle and filling his glass even more, as if it’s something that will make Steve agitated. It doesn’t. Steve will have a handle on that aspect of Tony soon anyway. In the meantime, he lets his prey think that the trap isn’t waiting to be sprung. </p>
<p>“Let’s say you’re right. You think I should be doing something other than what I am with my Extremis.” Tony stays where he is, lingering over the bottle of liquor. </p>
<p>“I want us to be able to speak freely, Tony. Something I don’t get a chance to do a lot of because there are things I need to tell you, truths I need to get out into the open. You see, I’m not the man you think I am.” Steve gets up and walks around the couch to where Tony is standing, impatient, twitching, like he can’t be still for longer than a second. </p>
<p>“Sounds like you’re having a midlife crisis. Let me be the first to inform you that I won’t be staging an intervention.” There are stars in Tony’s blue eyes, the glint of Extremis tingeing them a lighter blue. He’s going to bind and leash each one. </p>
<p>Steve comes to stand in front of Tony, who is holding his body tense, glass clutched in hand as he sips from it. </p>
<p>“Do you know what’s still the same about you Tony? Even after this spell that’s inverted you, made you <i>better</i>. It’s your hubris. Not your principles. You don’t have a problem telling people to accept your authority no matter what state you’re in.” Tony pulls the glass away from his mouth, looking infuriated. His mouth works a couple of times before closing. </p>
<p>“I got hit with the spell that changed me back, remember? I am the only authority that matters, Cap. This is my world, you’re just living in it.” Tony’s eyes are dark with menace as he replies. The newer suit he has coils and vibrates around him, angry. Steve suspects it’s connected to him biologically, and he wonders if Tony knows that it’s an easy way to read his emotional state. </p>
<p>“I think you know that’s not true Tony. You dodged the spell. And as for authority, I’m usually the one who stands in your way. The one who undermines that authority, every time.” Steve takes a step closer, as Tony steps back on reflex. He must have just realized that he’d done so because Tony then steps forward back into Steve’s space in an attempt to reclaim control. They’re dancing now, using their words to cut at one another, to see where the flesh might part. </p>
<p>“Are you here to do that Cap? <i>Undermine</i> my <i>authority</i>? To make them change me back to my old self?” The accusatory tone is a balm to Steve. He loves Tony off-balanced, unsure. Entirely his to push around. </p>
<p>“No. Not at all. I’m here to see what mistakes we’re going to make when we’re working together. I’ve missed you all wrong Tony.” Steve grabs an empty glass on the table and pours himself some of what Tony’s been having. Tony is sputtering, his hand clenching and unclenching his glass. </p>
<p>“Um, are you propositioning me? Is Captain fucking America proposing that we do—whatever it is we do—together? I’m not a boy scout-like you Cap. I don’t know what you honestly expect from me. I could end you, right now you know.” Steve raises his glass to Tony. </p>
<p>“Well Tony, every time I almost die, I feel so alive. Why would I ever want to be more careful? So yes, I’m propositioning you. For more than just me. I want you to be part of Hydra. Our goals align, and I think you’ll enjoy the mayhem of taking over the planet.” Steve toasts his glass and gives Tony a sly smile. </p>
<p>“Hydra. You’re effing joking, yes? Captain America. Is Hydra.” He sees the light of realization that comes into Tony’s eyes. “I could tell them all.” It looks like Tony is glitching out, his eyes rapidly blinking, and the movement of his lips a staccato rhythm. </p>
<p>“I’ve always been Hydra. And you could out me, but it’s your word against mine. Besides, don’t you think the world would be a more interesting place with Hydra in it, and you at its helm? With me?” </p>
<p>“Excuse me but I don’t share. I don’t need to,” Tony says.</p>
<p>“That’s fine then. You can do it under my rule. It’s more power than you have right now, anyway.” He lives to see the outrage on Tony’s face as it passes through, his eyes widening in the blip of a second before they narrow in anger. </p>
<p>“Yeah, no. I’m not your attack dog. There’s likely nothing you can say that will convince me this is a good bargain. Why do I care about the world and all the people in it, anyway?” Tony slams his drink down, sloshing liquid over the sides. </p>
<p>“That’s right. You have never cared about them. But they’re not that foolish. Eventually, SHIELD will come for you. The rest of the Avengers will, especially if I tell them what you’ve been up to and why. Then where will you be? You want to have all the money in the world? Then own the world, that’s Godhood. Right now you’re just a minor deity, and there’s the little fact that if you don’t fall in line and SHIELD doesn’t get to you, I will.” The threat and promise rolls off his tongue lovingly. If you make the carrot appealing enough, you never have to use the stick. </p>
<p>“Alrighty. Let’s say I accept this offer. I mean, it sounds fun, ruling the world. What do you want from me? Why the hell do you even need me anyway?” </p>
<p>“I don’t need you, but I want you. I always have. The other Captain America’s memories exist in my mind, he admired you. So do I. It’d be a crying shame to have to kill you rather than have you at my side.” He gets even closer, until he can see the pores on Tony’s face, the individual hairs of his beard slicked all one direction, immaculately groomed. Steve has always admired the fine length of Tony’s face, his diamond-cut jaw, the almost widow’s peak of his forehead. His dark mirror in every way that matters.</p>
<p>Steve sips at his drink to hide the curling of his lips at Tony’s stunned face. The symbiote starts to reach for Steve, tentatively, and Steve sticks out his other hand to receive the cool metal touch. Tony’s eyes are fixed on the interaction, his jaw slightly dropped and his tongue frozen in his mouth. Steve twines his fingers around the liquid metal, caressing the soft surface. It’s not cold like the ice. It’s smooth, as sleek as sheets on a cool autumn night. It glances along his skin, silky and sly. </p>
<p>The suit is practically humming with contained energy. Tony has always been reckless, and this is where Steve knows he’s got the other man. Control. It’s all about command over one’s faculties. Steve has eroded Tony’s, turned his boundaries into mud.</p>
<p>Right now he knows that Tony is just play-acting at accepting the deal. Tony wants to hear the rest of it before he decides his plan of action. They’ve been opponents before, and it’s given Steve a new and better perspective on Tony’s strategies. Not that he hasn’t always known Tony’s play. </p>
<p>He also wishes Extremis didn’t dominate so much of Tony’s biology. He’d like to see the sweat beading on Tony’s neck, the fine flush that Tony gets when he’s unsure. </p>
<p>“As if you could kill me.” Tony swallows and levels a glare without any heat in it at Steve. From this, he knows he has Tony. Tony is listening at the very least. </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t need to, likely. You handle that sort of thing well enough on your own.” Steve sets down his glass and he moves his hand to wrap around the glass in Tony’s and gently lifts it to his face, pressing the edge of the glass to Tony’s lips before tilting ever so slowly towards Tony’s mouth. He pulls it away after Tony takes a single swig, and raises it to his own mouth, hand still clutching Tony’s. He watches Tony’s eyelashes flutter as he traces the path up to Steve’s face. It’s a hungry look, cheekbones shadowed by the dimming light of the sunset, eyes lit from within like a supernova. </p>
<p>The scotch is good, and Steve licks his lips of the few spilled drops left there before releasing the glass to Tony. They’re almost chest to chest now, toes pressed to one another’s. </p>
<p>“So, what’s the plan then Cap?” </p>
<p>“First, you stop sleeping with the cattle—” His tone curves into sneering. </p>
<p>“—Hey!” </p>
<p>“—and you start sleeping with me.” Steve steps into his range, bringing their chests flush to one another. Tony backs up faster than a repulsor blast, scrabbling to escape Steve’s personal space. </p>
<p>“Wait, hold the phone. Did you just—Did you—What, you’re offering me sex? You’re putting that on the table. This is—” Pointing at Steve, his suit wiggles with contained uncertainty. Always wearing his emotions on his sleeve, Steve thinks. </p>
<p>“Unprecedented?” Steve asks.</p>
<p>“Out of character.” Tony wildly gesticulates at him, open-palmed hand moving down to up in exasperation.</p>
<p>“As I said, I’m not the man you think I am, but everything he ever did, every memory, every moment, I carry it inside me. I know every thought he ever had about you. He loved you. Even when you fought.” Steve’s own heart pounds with the surge of battle, every muscle corded tightly in wait for assault. Just a little closer. </p>
<p>“Well, in this case, I’d say love isn’t blind because I’m gorgeous.” Tony tries to be nonchalant, but Steve can hear him swallowing saliva back. He can feel the heat rising off Tony like steam off bathwater as the man steps forward once more. </p>
<p>“You know that’s not why Captain America wanted you.” It’s intoxicating, being this near his goal, seeing it waiting before him, skittish, but his nonetheless. The symbiote stretches itself as Tony walks forward, his hips rolling. When Tony reaches him, their chests bumping off one another, Steve’s entire body is cool, partially wrapped up in Tony’s symbiote. It’s stroking the inside of his thighs, his abdomen, swirling on the sensitive points of his body. Getting hard is a natural response, and he leans into it, letting the flow of metal tug him closer to Tony. </p>
<p>“And you, you want me?” </p>
<p>“As much as you want me.” When he bumps his cock against Tony’s hardness, the other man gasps, breath a puff on Steve’s face. Steve reaches out, grasping Tony as he pulls the other man into his embrace, the bones of Steve’s hips bracketing Tony’s. The narrowness of Tony’s waist is its own sweetness, and he thinks about Tony bare before him, impaled on Steve. Steve, inside him, consuming him and polishing until all what’s left is a shining star of destruction that’s all Steve’s. </p>
<p>When Tony rocks into Steve, he takes this as acquiescence and he <i>moves</i> grabbing Tony’s hair and pulling his head back as he treats Tony’s throat to a buffet of nips and wet kisses. He focuses on keeping Tony upright with effortless strength while panting into his neck, teeth bared and denting his skin ever so slightly. Like a blooming flower, Tony opens for him, letting Steve trail up to his mouth. </p>
<p>When he gets there, he ravishes it, biting Tony’s lips until they’re puckered red and wet. Steve kisses like tomorrow isn’t happening, sucking the breath from Tony’s lungs and eating the ever-increasing moans that Tony is exuding under Steve’s ministrations. He grasps Tony’s jaw in his hands cruelly tight and pulls the man back and off of his lips. </p>
<p>Tony looks thoroughly debauched, and his gaze is heated on Steve, eyes following his every move. There’s the push-pull of Tony’s muscles under his symbiote suit that draws Steve’s eye, and he brings his hand up to run his fingers down Tony’s pectoral muscles, dragging ever so gently with his nails while he still clutches at Tony’s face. The symbiote shudders, liquid wrapping around Steve’s hands and trailing up his arms, coming to rest over his chest as it starts to tweak his nipples. Steve pants, bringing his mouth back to Tony’s as they meet in a clash of teeth and tongue. </p>
<p>Tony kisses the way he fights, fast, brutal, efficient, giving no quarter and taking no prisoners. It’s like falling, flying, and floating in zero-G all at the same time. The way Tony moves should be banned in several countries, and it feels like Tony is examining the real estate of his mouth to settle indefinitely. </p>
<p>“Steve.” It’s a whisper on his lips as Tony draws himself in, his hands now resting at Steve’s waist like parenthesis, exerting enough force to rub them together like two matchsticks, their bodies ready for the flame. With Steve’s neck tilted back, Tony tucks his face into the curve there, his breath a breeze on Steve’s skin. </p>
<p>“How do you want it sweetheart? Rough? Yeah, you want it to hurt, don’t you.” Tony is mouthing up and down Steve’s neck as he whines at Steve’s question. Taking that as further permission, he grabs Tony’s legs and hauls him up, arms under Tony’s taut thighs. They walk like that to the couch where Steve drops Tony unceremoniously to the cushions. He looks down at his prey, and Tony gazes back at him, eyes dilated, with a growing smirk of delight.</p>
<p>Steve kneels before Tony, the only time he’ll ever do such a thing, and closes the distance between their bodies, his mouth hovering over Tony’s silver-covered groin. He strokes the metal and watches it fold away leaving Tony’s under armor, a tight little number that leaves nothing to the imagination. </p>
<p>Steve rends it apart, exposing Tony’s bare cock nestled in a thatch of wiry hair. He grasps Tony before swallowing him down like he owns it, sucking him in as though it’s air to breathe. The groans he elicits from Tony are a chorus for his performance, the sloppy sound of his sucking the only vocalizations Steve makes. </p>
<p>He pulls off and stares at the wet hardness before he refocuses on Tony’s face. The man is open-mouthed, breathless. Unfortunately, his face isn’t red with exertion and otherwise, there’s no sweat clinging to his brow, which is furrowed with concentration. </p>
<p>“Let it go, Tony. Don’t let Extremis take it away.” Steve wants to see all of it. Every little bit of Tony should be his. </p>
<p>Tony fidgets, bright-eyed, and the suit <i>moves</i>. It drips down the side of the couch and coils about his legs and reaches up to press against his scrotum and perineum. It’s a soft hum there, pulsating against him, and Steve smiles wickedly at Tony. Tony bites his lip and manages to pull his under armor off the rest of the way, leaving him entirely in the nude but for his symbiote. </p>
<p>Humping the empty air where the symbiote is working at his covered cock, Steve takes Tony into his mouth again and presses his lips down to the root where Tony’s wiry, coiled hair tickles his mouth. Groaning, Tony reaches down and grasps Steve’s hair, fingers flexing tightly to his scalp.  </p>
<p>Pulling off, Steve sucks two fingers into his mouth, lathering them with saliva. Tony’s eyes are hooded as he watches Steve move down to his hole, pressing at the furl of Tony’s ass.</p>
<p>“Ask nicely or I’ll do this my way,” Steve says. Tony laughs throatily, his shoulders trembling with even more suppressed giggles. He stops and levels Steve a lascivious smile. </p>
<p>“I don’t do nice, Winghead.” Holding Tony’s knees open with his elbows, Steve leans down and aims his hand at Tony’s hole. </p>
<p>“And I don’t do kind, Shellhead.” With that, he brutally shoves in both fingers at the same time, wrenching open Tony at the rim. And Tony, he just gives way, bearing down and opening on Steve’s fingers as he fucks them in and out ruthlessly. He spits on his moving hand, watching the gob of saliva work its way into Tony’s dusky entrance. No more than a cursory amount of time is spent opening Tony up before Steve is reaching into the swirling mass of the symbiote and undoing his pants, pulling his fully erect cock out. He gets up, crouching over Tony.</p>
<p>Steve spits into his own hand this time and twirls it around the head of his cock before pinching the head to aim itself at Tony’s hole. It’s puffy and winking at him now, and he presses himself to it, slipping past the tight circle of muscle before he’s in Tony, finally. Tony is groaning and squeezing him, his hands pulling his knees back to open himself even more to the assault that Steve is starting to make on him. </p>
<p>He slams his cock in as hard as he can, delighting in the perfection of Tony’s tight flesh. The V of his hips nestles perfectly with the globes of Tony’s ass and as he looks down, he watches the slide of Tony’s rim as it tries to keep Steve’s cock inside every time he pulls out. The symbiote is gently tugging at Steve’s balls and flicking over Tony’s nipples while it undulates with suppressed energy. Trust Tony to make a suit that helps debauch its owner. </p>
<p>Tony himself is a crying mess, tears scrunched in the corners of his eyes, mouth hanging open as he whines and pants his pleasure out. Steve watches as Tony shoves his shoulders back into the couch to get traction for the pounding that Steve is giving him. It’s as captivating as it is unnecessary, and he hauls Tony down by his thighs so his ass is resting a bit off the cushion. It gives him a slick angle from which he can smash against Tony’s prostate. </p>
<p>The first hit causes Tony to curl in on himself and his knees to automatically cinch inward. Steve wrenches Tony’s legs back into place, fingers digging into the softly furred skin. </p>
<p>He doesn’t slow. </p>
<p>He doesn’t stop. </p>
<p>Tony is rattling off curses and otherwise begging for release or more, maybe both. Steve can’t tell. It’s impossible to stop thinking about how he’s impaling Tony on his fat cock, and how absolutely perfect it is. </p>
<p>“You gonna come for your Captain, baby? Tell me you’re mine.” He watches Tony reach for his own cock, but bats the hand away from it, as Tony lets out a pathetic gurgle of want. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Rogers, what you <i>do</i> to me. Yes, I’m yours! Let me come, Captain Asshole!” Hearing Tony beg is doing it for Steve, and he pushes himself harder, pistoning in and out of Tony.</p>
<p>“Name-calling doesn’t get you what you want. Be a good boy and say please.” He smacks Tony’s ass with his hand, watching it tremble and turn a bright red with the strength of his swing. It’s a color he could look at all day on Tony. </p>
<p>“<i>Please</i>.” Is all his fuck toy has to say before Steve licks his palm and grasps onto Tony’s weeping cock, jerking it roughly. A cry claws its way out of Tony’s throat, and his dick is spitting hot streams of cum over Steve’s hand and Tony’s belly. Steve bears down, pushing himself in as far as he can, until he can feel the slight strain of Tony’s ass clench around him. </p>
<p>It’s enough. More than enough. </p>
<p>Steve comes hard, fluid warm and hot in Tony’s channel as he fucks in and out of the tight heat of it. Watches as it turns frothy when Steve continues sliding through the mess he’s making of Tony’s ass. </p>
<p>Finally, he pulls out, and in a fit of possessiveness, he kneels on either side of Tony, his groin to Tony’s face, and offers his wet cock for the other man to clean. </p>
<p>Tony complies beautifully, licking up Steve’s cum like he’s born to do it. As far as Steve is concerned, he is. </p>
<p>After, Steve is collapsed by Tony’s side, his cock tucked back into his pants. Tony is shameless next to him, only the symbiote to cover his casual nudity. </p>
<p>“So what’s next?” Tony asks. </p>
<p>“Whatever you want, dearest.” Steve turns towards Tony and runs a hand through the other man’s soft black hair. Tony eyes him with a secretive grin, like he knows something Steve doesn’t. Which, Tony probably thinks that no one else knows how filthy Captain America can be, how depraved, and he would be right. </p>
<p>“The first person I’d like to harass is Reed Richards. He deserves a fire in his lab.” </p>
<p>“Then we’ll pay him a visit.” Steve is willing to indulge a lot, since it’s Tony. </p>
<p>“This’ll be fun.”</p><hr/>
<p>Steve hears the soft hum of the repulsor tech as it swoops up behind him. With a soft click, Tony’s metal boots hit the cragged and broken ground, and he walks up to stand next to Steve. As Steve turns to look, Tony’s eyes are backlit in a swirling orange from the reflected flames of the Triskelion. His features are cast in sharp shadows that flicker across his perfect face. </p>
<p>“Maria shouldn’t have tried to stop me,” Iron Man says simply before he draws his fingers down Steve’s arm and grasps at his wrist, pulling Steve towards him into an embrace. Being with Tony is like riding a tornado in a rainstorm; he holds on tight and hopes they land standing up. </p>
<p>“No sweetheart, she shouldn’t have.” Tony’s hair is mussed like he’s flown the suit without a face mask, and it’s endearing as it is attractive. It’s quiet but for the distant roar of the fires billowing out the broken windows, and Steve feels like the world is being reborn right in front of them. </p>
<p>“You and me baby, we’re the future.” Tony’s lips curve up into a sly smile after he speaks, and he tilts his head in askance before he latches onto Steve’s lips like he’s parched for them. Tony kisses like there’s no need to breathe, lips and tongue working over Steve’s mouth. Invigorated by the destruction around them, Steve takes it all in, letting Tony plumb the depths of him, letting him possess Steve. He wants Tony to crawl inside of him and make a dark, tender nest there. </p>
<p>After all, Steve owns Tony too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://fundamental-blue.tumblr.com/">My tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>